


Surprise Visits

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Summer Affair [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Dean, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Having his boyfriend two hours away was exactly the ideal situation but they made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Surprise Visits 意外造访](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421044) by [destielarmyCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN)



> I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope the fact that it's 98% smut makes up for that plus the length of it all ;)

Dean wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Having his boyfriend two hours away was exactly the ideal situation but they made it work. After the summer they had together it was difficult to separate. Cas would usually be over at Dean’s house on the weekends or the nights before Dean would have a day off or sometimes, Dean would sneak into Cas’ room where they would go at it like rabbits. He’s surprised Cas’ family hasn’t found out but he guessed that that’s one of the benefits of having a rich family; sound proofed rooms.

Dean would ring Cas every night when he got home from work and Cas would tell him about his day and vice-versa. If Dean didn’t ring, Cas would get pissed and ring him before they fell into their normal routine. Cas would tell him about how one of his professors was out to get him and whenever he could, he’d call on Cas for the answer when he thought that Cas was day-dreaming. What his professor didn’t know was that Cas was a genius and would read the text books and recommended reading before the school semester started just so that when, not if, he was called upon, he knew the answer. His professor would be pissed at Cas’ smug look as he answered the questions faultlessly but Dean thinks he deserves it for being an ass to his boyfriend.

On the weekends, Cas would drive the two hours after his last class on a Friday and make it home in time for Dean finishing work. Dean would be excited all day at the prospect of seeing Cas again and when he finally did make it home, Cas would pounce on him and they would barely make it to the bedroom before clothes were shed.

Sammy hated Dean for it. He would have to find another place to stay when Cas came home on the weekends solely because they would be at it for hours and Sam really didn’t want to hear his brother having sex. But, Sam had told Dean that he was happy that he had found someone so Dean figured that was the okay to carry on with their routine.

Unfortunately, there were weekends when Cas had to cancel. He would get caught up in his school work and would have to stay back at school so he could finish an assignment or study for a test. Dean hated those weekends both because he didn’t get to see Cas and because he was left incredibly horny. It only made him a little better knowing that Cas was the same. Sam relished them as it meant that he was able to stay home but after a while, he would get annoyed at Dean’s moping and would vacate the premises. Skype had become their best friend in times they weren’t able to see each other. They would masturbate over the webcam till they both got off and would end their call wanting more.

Sometimes, when Cas was there, they would fight. It was more often because Dean didn’t clean up something or he was incredibly tired and wasn’t listening to what Cas was saying. He’d be sitting on the couch enjoying a beer while the TV played something that he was barely paying attention to. Cas would storm in and yell at Dean for some petty thing which Dean would more often ignore as he was too tired to fight back. It would result in Cas storming off to the bedroom where he buried himself under the covers. The first time, Dean had followed but now, he knew to just stay put and Cas would come back to him.

Cas would re-emerge once he had calmed down wrapped up in Dean’s comforter looking like a lost puppy. He would make his way over to Dean and curl into his side on the couch and would whisper his apologies into Dean’s ear. Dean in turn would apologise and pull Cas closer so they were snuggled together as close as possible. Usually, it ended up in make-up sex right there on the couch and they both loved every minute of it.

Now though, Dean tried to navigate the halls of Cas’ dorm. He had only been here two times previously and on both occasions, Cas had been there to guide him through the confusing place. Dean didn’t feel too bad because Cas had told him the in the first two weeks, he had gotten himself lost at least twice a day. He thinks that Cas had been talking about the actual campus and not his dorm but Dean pushed that from his mind.

After he asked some guy he passed where Cas’ room number was, he found a hall that seemed familiar and soon enough he was stood outside Cas’ room. At first he thought that maybe, he had the wrong room because if he was correct, and of course he was correct, AC/DC was blasting out of a stereo inside. He knew from what Cas had told him that his roommate was a writer and hated loud noise so it was highly unlikely that he would be the one blasting classic rock so that only left Cas which left Dean confused. Cas was meant to be studying and listening to AC/DC at an extremely high volume was not going to help Cas concentrate.

The reason Dean had decided to visit was simply because he hadn’t seen Cas in two weeks. In Dean time, that was far too long and he guessed it was the same for Cas. Dean missed his boyfriend. He missed being able to see and hear him in the flesh without technology in the way. He wanted to hug, touch and kiss Cas. What they had ran deeper than sex and Dean had known that within the first week of them being an official couple. It meant that Dean was never going to let Cas go.

Just as Dean was about to knock, he heard something that had him pop a semi in his jeans. It was faint but it was definitely there.

“ _Dean_ ” Cas moaned. God that meant Cas was masturbating in there. He was thinking of Dean and jacking himself off. The music made sense to Dean now because Cas had never been good at keeping the noise down.

Dean wanted inside but he didn’t want to have the moment ruined. He wanted to see what Cas was doing but he didn’t want Cas to know that Dean was watching him. Hesitantly, Dean tried the handle and surprisingly it was unlocked. Cas may be a genius but he really did lack common sense sometimes.

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, Dean opened the door. Cas’ bed was on the other side of the room furthest away from the door and he was so caught up in himself that he had no idea that the door had opened. Dean stepped inside and cautiously closed the door behind him making sure to click the lock shut. His mouth went dry as he looked over at Cas.

His boyfriend was spread out wide on his back on the bed. His legs were as wide as he could get them, feet braced on the bed to push his ass in the air so he can pump a dildo in and out of his ass. His free hand jacked his cock and it leaked profusely over his naked torso. Cas made the prettiest sounds during sex and today was no different. He gasped for air every time the toy was thrust inside no doubt hitting his prostate. He was insatiable and he was definitely going to kill Dean.

Dean took a tentative step forward and quietly placed his duffle down on the floor next to Cas’ dresser with his eyes still on Cas. Cas’ eyes were clenched shut and he could tell exactly why Cas had the music on such a high volume as he got closer. Cas really couldn’t keep quiet. He writhed on the sheets as the dildo moved faster into him obviously close to the edge.

While he watched, an idea popped into Dean’s head. He glanced around the room to look for the music player and found it conveniently placed on the far side of the room next to his roommate’s bed. Dean quickly and as quietly as he could, made his way over to the empty bed and sat down. Cas was still going at it with his eyes clenched shut obviously thinking of Dean by the way he still gasped out Dean’s name. Dean felt a spike of warmness flutter through him every time his name passed his boyfriend’s lips. The man was gorgeous usually but when he was like this he was absolutely stunning.

Dean could feel his erection uncomfortably hard in his jeans but he wasn’t going to do anything about that now. This was time to tease Cas. He watched and waited for the perfect moment to reveal that he was there watching. He knew Cas was close from the sounds he made but he wasn’t quite there yet. Another minute or so he would. Dean raised his hand to the stop button as he watched his boyfriend continue to thrust the toy inside him as well as strip his cock.

It didn’t take much longer, Cas was there, right on the edge about to release. Dean quickly pressed stop and as soon as the speakers stopped blaring, so did Cas’ moans. His eyes sprung open and his head whipped around to look over to where Dean sat. His eyes, if possible, went even wider and his mouth gaped in shock. His hands had stopped moving and Dean just eyed him up and down before he let a smirk spread across his face.

“What you up to princess?” Dean greeted. Cas continued to stare over at him as if he didn’t actually believe he was sitting in front of him.

“I… I didn’t… What are you doing here?” Cas stuttered before he finally got his sentence out. His brow furrowed as he stared at Dean in confusion.

Dean let out a chuckle “Thought I’d come surprise you. Bobby gave me some time off work. Looks like you don’t need me though” Dean made a move to stand up but Cas let out a small whine of protest.

“Dean…” he whined “Please” Damn he knew what his begging did to Dean.

“What do you want princess?” Dean teased. He knew exactly what Cas wanted but he wanted to hear it from Cas’ lips just so he could tease him further.

“You… please Dean. Want you so bad” Castiel moaned

Dean smirked. He loved it so much when Cas begged “Looks to me like you’re all set princess or is that toy not enough for you? You need something better?” His voice was low and seductive. He knew exactly what it was doing to Cas and he watched smugly as his boyfriend writhed on the bed. He hadn’t resumed his ministrations to himself because Cas knew to wait. Dean wasn’t sure when they fell into this dominant/submissive thing they have going but he loved it. He knew Dean was Cas’ first and Cas wanted to explore. Cas was a kinky fucker and Dean was all for helping him explore them all.

Cas simply nodded “Need you” he panted “Please” It took everything in Dean to not just strip off and give Cas exactly what he wanted but no. He had a game he wanted to play even if it had been far too long since he’d had his boyfriend writhe beneath his hands.

Instead, Dean settled back onto the bed and removed his jacket his eyes never left Cas’.

“You know princess, I’m disappointed you didn’t ring and ask me to share this with you”

“I thought you’d be at work. I got so hard Dean. I needed you so bad. Couldn’t wait any longer” Cas tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

“How come you’re not wearing your toy I bought you?” Dean asked. He hadn’t moved from his spot and he could see Cas was getting desperate to touch him.

Cas let out a groan “You do know the purpose of masturbating?” sarcasm thick in his voice. It earned a chuckle from Dean. He did love it when his boyfriend got like this.

“Put it on” Dean demanded and could practically hear Cas’ eye roll. But the man sighed, let his hands fall from his body and took the toy out of him before he leant over to collect the black box that was currently sat on his bedside dresser. Dean knew everything inside that box and they had played with every single one on numerous occasions but Dean had never got something as big as himself. He didn’t want Cas to have toy that stretched him like Dean did. He knew his boyfriend loved the burn and the feel of being stretched wide and so full. If Dean gave him a toy that did that, then he wouldn’t crave Dean like he so desperately did now.

Dean watched as Cas searched through the box, his hands shook with anticipation and arousal as he tried to find the object. Finally, a small smile crossed Cas’ face and Dean knew he found it. He watched as Cas pulled it out and held it out to give to Dean but he merely shook his head.

“You put it on” Dean ordered. He itched to just move across the room and take his boyfriend where he was but it was more fun this way and when they did play out the foreplay, the orgasms were definitely worth the wait.

Cas sat himself up and pressed his back against the wall so he was sat sideways across the bed facing towards Dean. He loved how he didn’t have to tell Cas to do that. Even though Cas was being reluctant, Dean knew that he loved to show off to Dean. Without another instruction, Cas put the ring on himself and admired it for a moment before he looked up at Dean again.

“So perfect princess” Dean praised. He knew Cas loved the compliments Dean dished out and Dean loved Cas’ reactions to them especially when he blushed like he was right now.

“Can you come over here now?” Cas asked so quiet and innocent that Dean almost, almost stood to his feet. His toes twitched in his shoes in anticipation to stand but he stayed put.

“Soon princess” the comment earned a whine in protest.

“Seriously, Dean I haven’t been able to touch you in two weeks and now you’re a few feet away from me and you’re still denying me? This isn’t fair” Cas whined.

“Hey, hey I’m suffering here too. I’ll make it good for you princess. You know I always do” Dean soothed. He got a small nod and smile from Cas as if the man was remembering the times when Dean and denied direct touch previously.

Cas shyly looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and it still amazed Dean how innocent his boyfriend could look especially after everything they’d done together. “Can you…” Cas started before he cut himself off as if debating whether or not he could actually say it “Can you at least take your clothes off?”

Dean pretended to think it over for a moment with his lips pursed. “Hmm” he hummed out loud “Why don’t you lie down on your back, spread your legs wide and wait for me?” Cas stared over at Dean for a second disappointed that Dean wasn’t going to strip off and his puppy-dog look was almost enough to get Dean to break. “Come on princess, don’t have all day”

With a sigh, Cas moved onto his back. He put his arm over his eyes as he spread his legs as wide as he could on the single bed. His right knee was pressed up into the wall while the other hung over the side of the bed with his feet placed on the mattress.

Once Cas was settled, Dean took the moment to strip off. He was quick in his movements but he made sure to pile his clothes on Cas’ side of the room just in case his roommate came back. Dean didn’t think he’d appreciate having Dean’s clothes on his bed. When he was naked, Dean moved to the foot of the bed and admired the view. He felt another drop of pre-cum bead from the tip as he looked at his boyfriend. Cas’ hole clenched around the emptiness and there was lube leaking out. There was a slight rock to Cas’ hips as he lay there not enough for Dean to comment on but it was there.

He let his eyes drift up further to the base of Cas’ cock and took in the hard flesh that was angry and red before he slipped his eyesight down to where the cock ring sat. They had gone to an adult sex store late in the summer so that Dean could buy Cas some new toys before he went off to college. They both knew that seeing each other on the weekends wasn’t going to be able to sate either of them so being the good boyfriend that he is, Dean decided to make it easier for Cas to cope and offered to buy him some toys. Cas had jumped at the idea and had dragged him all the way to the sex store where there were thousands upon thousands of different toys. Dean let Cas run free in the store and find some things he liked while he went around by himself to find something special. After five minutes of wandering, he found it; a chrome cock ring with the word ‘princess’ engraved in a frilly pink font. As soon as he saw it, he picked it up and took it to find Cas. They walked out of the store with a few toys for them to try out and a dent in Dean’s bank account but the look of the ring on Cas right now, it was worth it.

Dean slid his eyes up further and took in Cas’ torso which had pre-cum smeared all over it and he was breathing deep trying to steady himself. There was a flush spread up his toned body that went all the way to his neck where his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. When Dean reached his face, he was disappointed that Cas’ stunning blue eyes weren’t on him.

“Princess, open your eyes” Dean whispered.

Slowly, Cas’ arm lifted and found its way to his side before his eyes unclenched and looked up at Dean. There was hardly any blue left as his eyes raked up and down Dean’s naked body while he licked his lips. When Cas’ eyes finally reached Dean’s to see that Dean was staring at him, Dean watched in amusement as Cas’ breath caught.

“You’re gorgeous princess. You know that?” Dean admired “So fucking perfect for me” Dean crawled onto the bed as he spoke and sat on his knees between Cas’ legs with his hands on his own thighs. He could tell that Cas itched to touch him. To wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around his shoulders so they could touch skin on skin and Dean wanted to do the same. He wanted Cas’ heat around him to hear his gasps and moans right into his ear with his warm breath skating over his skin. He yearned for it and he was going to get it just not quite yet.

Dean looked around for the lube that Cas had used earlier and saw it next to the black box on his dresser. “Pass me the lube princess” Dean asked

Cas was lightning fast to collect the lube and pass it over to Dean. Their fingers brushed as he passed it over and both their breaths caught as the warmth ran through them from the contact like an electric shock to their bodies. It was from there that everything went out the window with Dean playing this out.

Dean shuffled back slightly so he had room to lie down and have his head in line with Cas’ hole. His hands gripped the back of Cas’ thighs and pushed them up to his chest. Cas gasped at the contact and let out a little whimper when they disappeared.

“Hold them wide princess” Dean commanded. He looked up at Cas who nodded dumbly before he hooked his hands under his knees and pulled them up and spread them as wide as he could with the constriction of the wall.

With Cas in position, Dean moved his hands to the back of Cas’ thighs and held them there while his head tipped forward and he licked over Cas’ hole. The groan Cas let out had Dean smirking. Dean had another lick and cringed somewhat at the taste of the lube. Next time they definitely needed to get a flavoured one.

“Dean” Cas keened “Please”

Dean didn’t need any further demand, he pressed his nose right into the cleft of Cas’ ass and went to town as he ate his boyfriend out. His tongue probed inside as far as he could get it before he swiped his tongue around the rim. He tongue fucked his boyfriend as best he could while his hips rocked slowly onto the bedspread. One of Cas’ hands let go of his knee and gripped into Dean’s hair where he pulled. Normally, Dean would stop and force Cas’ hand back to where it was, but right now, he was so caught up in the smell and taste of Cas that he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted to tongue-fuck his boyfriend for as long as he wanted.

He pulled back for air and panted as he collected it. Cas groaned and keened in the back of his throat at the loss. Dean looked up to inspect his boyfriend’s face to see him utterly wrecked. He must have been wriggling his head in the pillows under the sensation because his hair was all over the place and the flush that had been creeping up his chest was now fully over his face. His lips were red from biting down to keep himself quiet because the music wasn’t on and Dean thinks Cas doesn’t want his neighbours to hear him which is strange because it’s never been an issue before.

Cas’ eyes shifted everywhere unable to stay still until they finally locked on Dean’s.

“Can you…” Cas panted his torso heaved as he fought for air “Turn the music on?”

Dean chuckled “Hell no princess. I want everyone to hear you. Let them know what a whore you are for me. Let them know you’ve got someone to take care of you”

Cas let out a high pitched whine which had Dean continue his chuckle before he lay back down and licked at Cas’ hole again. This time he probed as deep as he could and searched for his prostate. With Cas’ previous stretching, it gave Dean’s tongue room to move. He continued until Cas was a moaning mess and would have more than likely come if he didn’t have the cock ring on. Cas sobbed as Dean continued to lick around his rim.

“Your pussy is so fucking good princess. Could do this all day; tongue fuck your pussy till you can’t speak anymore.”

“Please” Cas sobbed. Dean pulled back to look up at Cas to see he had tears running down his cheeks. Dean pulled himself up to his knees and quickly shuffled forward so he was between Cas’ spread legs before he covered Cas’ body with his own and pressed their lips together.

It was passionate, wet and messy as they had both craved the contact for so long and only just getting the contact that they had both desperately craved. One of Cas’ hands still clung to Dean’s hair while Dean’s were still pressed into Cas’ thighs. When Dean pulled back there was a string of saliva connecting their lips together which promptly broke as Cas licked his lips.

“What do you want princess?” Dean asked. He knew the man was completely on edge. He wanted to make this as good for Cas as it was for him.

“You” Cas answered simply and that was all Dean needed. He leant back again so he could find the lube he had tossed aside earlier and slicked up his cock. He looked at Cas as he did so and saw the man biting down on his lip with wide eyes. He really wanted those lips wrapped around his thick cock but that would have to be saved for later because right now, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from fucking his princess hard.

As soon as he was slick, Dean gripped the base of his dick and lined himself up with Cas’ entrance, as soon as the head of his cock was at the rim, Cas sucked in a breath and held it. Cas had been stretched for his toy earlier but Dean knew that it was one of the smaller ones. It wasn’t nearly as big as Dean and they both knew it.

In one swift movement, Dean slammed into Castiel and forced the man several inches up the bed so his head slammed into the head board. Dean was quick to pull him back slightly and pushed one of the pillows vertical so it wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t want his princess getting a concussion.

“Fuck Dean” Cas keened “So good. Fucking move please” He sobbed.

“You want it bad huh princess? Pussy fucking greedy for it,” Dean panted and the little shit beneath him had the nerve to clench around him “Fuck princess. Maybe I won’t let you cum after all” he teased. The joke had Cas let out a loud sob and a mumbled ‘no’ which led Dean to chuckle. “Yeah that’s what I thought”

Dean pulled out almost all the way before he slammed back in again with a grunt. God how he loved the tight heat of Cas. Cas let out his own scream that had Dean’s dick pulsing. He knew what those sounds did to Dean and Dean was so grateful he wasn’t holding them back anymore.

Caution was thrown to the wind and Dean’s thrusts grew powerful and relentless. They sent Cas up the bed and Cas had to let his knees go in lieu of bracing himself on the headboard. Cas’ words were incoherent as Dean found his prostate and struck the muscle in abandon. Dean was so caught up in it all that he momentarily forgot Cas had a cock ring on and gripped his boyfriend’s shaft. He pumped it in merciless strokes before his fingers brushed over the cool metal and he smirked. He returned his gaze up to Cas’ face to see tears stream down his face.

“You want to cum princess?” Dean growled

“Yes” Cas screamed “Please, please Dean let me cum. I need it please. I can’t take it any longer”

“You can take it” Dean growled and continued his thrusts. He gripped Cas’ hips as the man whined and pulled him into his lap so he could pump into him harder in search of his own release. It didn’t take much with the sounds Cas made and how unbelievably long it had been since he had been inside the tight heat. Dean stilled and came hard inside of Cas unable to let any coherent words pass his lips other than a loud groan.

Once his vision cleared, he looked down at Cas who was still achingly hard and unbelievably desperate. He looked at Dean with pleading eyes and Dean really didn’t have it in him any longer to deny the man.

“Alright princess” Dean soothed “I’ll let you cum but you’re going to do something for me after”

Cas looked up at him in confusion but his need for release won out over his curiosity “Anything Dean just let me cum please” he pleaded

Dean smirked. He had reduced Cas to a mess that would do anything to cum.

“Look at you” Dean started “So desperate to cum aren’t you? Bet if I took the ring off you’d just spurt all over yourself straight away wouldn’t you princess? Can’t hold back any longer now that you’ve finally had you boyfriend’s fat cock in you”

“Yes Dean” Cas panted “Please”

Dean chuckled and covered Cas body with his own so he could whisper in his ear. “Fucking love you like this princess” He whispered as he let his right hand let go of Cas’ hip and snaked between their bodies to grip Cas’ shaft. He slipped his fingers down to the ring and found the clip to release it. As soon as it was off, he whispered again “Do it princess, cum for me. Cum on the fat cock in your pussy and the dirty words in your ear like I know you can”

That was all Cas needed, he painted their torsos in cum as he rocked on Dean’s now flaccid dick in his ass. Dean kissed Cas’ temple and whispered soothing words in his ear while his hand petted Cas’ hair.

“So good for me princess. Love you so fucking much”

“I love you too, Dean” Cas panted as he came down from his high. The declaration always had butterflies flying around in his gut. When Cas’ breathing returned to normal, he suddenly tensed.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked confused as to why Cas was edgy

“What was the thing you wanted me to do for letting me cum?” Cas asked his voice small and worried.

Dean let out a chuckle and pushed himself up to his elbows so he could look down at Cas. “Where’s the other toy?” he asked.

Cas’ eyes flew wide from their half-lidded position and slowly turned his head towards the black box. Dean took the indicator and reached up to pick up the box as he set his weight on his one arm. With the box in hand, he bought it back and set it down on Cas’ chest, careful to avoid the cum streaks, so he could peer inside easier. He searched through and found it easy enough before he placed the box back on the table.

Dean sat himself back on his heels, careful to not let his dick slip out and reached for the lube once again. He coated the toy and the looked down at Cas.

“You gotta bend in half princess. Don’t want any leaking out” Dean reasoned.

Cas nodded but moved with Dean so that his ass was now upright with his upper back and head pressed into the bed and hands by his side to brace himself.

Once they were in position, Dean eased himself out with a wince as the cool air brushed along his sensitive cock. Some of the cum had moved with it but he was quick to push it back in with his finger before he pushed the butt plug into Cas’ hole. Cas let out a whimper as Dean pushed it all the way in. When it was set in place, Dean let Cas fall back onto the bed before he lay down between Cas and the wall so he could look at him properly.

“Feel okay princess?” Dean asked and earned a nod in reply. “So good for me” Dean praised once again before he leaned in and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas smiled at the gesture before he turned to his side to face Dean where they kissed lazily.

“Missed you so much” Cas whispered across Dean’s lips.

“Missed you too princess” Dean replied before they kissed again.

Their lazy make-out session was interrupted by Cas’ phone vibrating on the bedside table. Reluctantly, Cas broke the kiss and Dean watched him pick up his phone and turn back to face Dean.

“It’s from Charlie” Cas said “She wants me to go out with her to this new club. I can just tell her no if you like?”

Dean smirked. This could be fun “Nah, let’s go. Could be fun”

Cas looked at Dean sceptical “Since when do you want to go to a club? You don’t dance”

“I do if my boyfriend’s pussy is full of my cum only held in by a butt plug” Dean smirked “Plus you do like to dance so let’s have a shower and go meet this friend of yours” he ended with a slap to Cas’ ass cheek. The yelp he got was worth it plus it meant Cas moved closer towards him.

One lengthy hot shower later, Dean searched through his duffle to find some suitable clothes to wear out. He had brought his best pair of jeans with him just in case Cas wanted to go out and a black button down. Clothes in hand, he looked over to find Cas searching through his own drawers to find something to wear. Jeans were fished out and then quickly followed by a dark blue button down. He threw his clothes onto the bed and made his way over to Cas and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist before he pressed kisses into the nape of his neck.

“Mmm” Cas hummed as he leant back into the touch “This, this is what I miss the most”

“Couldn’t agree more” Dean replied before he forced Cas to turn his head so he could claim his lips. They made out lazily just because they could. Eventually, they parted and Dean reluctantly let go so he could get changed. They were going to meet up with Cas’ friends soon and head to the club. Once they were both dressed, they made their way hand in hand down the corridors of Cas’ dorm.

“Dude I totally got lost trying to find your room. I had to ask some guy where your room was” Dean confessed

Cas chuckled “I’m not surprised. It is rather confusing. They need to signpost it or something”

A short taxi ride and few drinks later, Dean found himself seated in a booth in the club. It was loud and there were strobes and lights filling the area with smoke billowing over the dance floor. He had met Cas’ friends although he knew pretty much everything about them already as Cas had told him all about them during their conversations.

He knew Charlie was a computer genius who was majoring in computer programing and was a massive fan of Harry Potter and LARPing. The first time Cas had told him about LARPing, Dean wanted to get hold of Charlie’s number just so he could do it too. It sounded like heaps of fun.

Balthazar was a British asshole and a total sleaze. He had flirted with Cas on numerous occasions even after Cas had told him he was in a committed relationship and wasn’t interested. Thankfully, tonight he had kept his hands to himself.

Garth was a gump and a total lightweight. Dean thought he’d only seen him drink one beer and he was already toasted. Nobody seemed to know what Garth was actually studying and no one thought to ask. They had seen him around campus and then he slowly eased his way into their group. They accepted him warmly and according to Cas the guy grows on you even if he is incredibly gumby.

The last of Cas’ friends was Ash who was in the same course as Charlie. Apparently, they would have hack challenges all the time against each other to see who the better hacker was. It would always be neck and neck and depending on the situation and what the rules were for that round, it always changed who was the winner. In simple terms, Dean knew that if he ever needed to hack something he could ask either one of them and they’d get it done pronto.

Cas had squirmed all night in his seat and Dean couldn’t help but smirk as he watched him. He was flushed and his lips were swollen red from where his teeth had bit into them and it wasn’t from Dean touching him or the alcohol that had put that flush there. When Cas was seated, the plug would press against his prostate and he would have to bite back a moan to keep from being found out. After a few drinks, Dean noticed Cas had started to do it more regularly as if he wanted the stimulation. To confirm his suspicions, Dean placed a hand on Cas’ thigh under the table and slid it up slowly. Cas had been pressed close to Dean’s side for most of the night as they sipped on their drinks. He knew Cas itched to go out and dance but Dean definitely needed a few drinks in him before he would be out there.

When Dean’s hand reached Cas’ crotch, he wasn’t surprised when he found Cas hard. Cas gasped at the contact and forced his hips up into Dean’s hand but Dean wasn’t going to let him off that easy and pulled his hand away. Cas let out a low whine in Dean’s ear at the loss which had Dean chuckling.

“You want to go dance princess?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. At Cas’ nod, Dean stood from the table and held his hand out for Cas to take which he did hastily. “We’re going to dance” Dean spoke to the table. Only Ash and Garth were sat there as Charlie and Balthazar had both found girls to dance with.

Dean dragged Cas through the crowded dance floor until they were right amongst it so that what Dean had planned wouldn’t be seen by onlookers. Everyone around them was caught up in their own thing so the couple had the freedom to do as they wished.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to face Cas before he promptly turned him and pressed Cas’ back against his chest. Dean let his hands trail down Cas’ chest before they came to rest on his hips. Cas’ hands moved with one wrapped around the back of Dean’s head curled in his hair while the other rested on his ass to pull him close. Cas started to move with the music and roll his hips and push back against Dean and as soon as he started, his head lolled back onto Dean’s shoulder and his hand pulled tighter on Dean’s hair.

“So fucking desperate” Dean breathed right into Cas’ ear. “Can’t even stay still in the booth. You need to fuck yourself on the plug don’t you princess?”

Cas was a bit of a mess to say the least. Dean was hard as he rocked against Cas’ hips and tried his best to get his erection straight into the cleft of Cas’ ass so he could put pressure on the plug.

“Bet if I asked you’d let me take you right here wouldn’t you princess?” Dean asked. Cas moaned in reply and squeezed hard on Dean’s ass “Maybe I should’ve made you wear the cock ring too. Can’t have you cum in your pants now can we?”

Cas’ head shook on Dean’s shoulder before he turned and nuzzled into Dean’s neck and pressed soft kisses to the skin. When the kisses turned rough and Cas bit more than kissed at Dean’s neck, Dean turned Cas’ head so their lips could meet. It was heated and needy. Cas’ mouth opened immediately for Dean to enter and Dean took full advantage. Their hips continued to rock as they kissed in the middle of the dance floor the rhythm of the music forgotten as they moved. Dean took the opportunity to let one of his hands move from Cas’ hips to the waistband of Cas’ jeans at the top his ass. He moved his hand underneath both the jeans and Cas’ briefs so he could sneak his hand into the cleft of Cas’ cheeks. He moved down until he felt the base of the plug and pressed it hard up into Cas. Cas broke the kiss and moaned like a whore and it had Dean leaking pre-cum from his hard dick.

“Dean” Cas breathed when he regained himself somewhat “Let’s…. let’s go”

“You that desperate huh princess? Can’t have a night out with your friends when I’m around can you?” Dean teased before he chuckled and pulled his hand out of Cas jeans. “Imagine next year when Sammy comes to school here. Never going to leave the house are we?”

Sam had told Dean that he intended to go to the same college as Cas a few months back and the news had Dean ecstatic. As soon as Dean found out he had rung Cas and told him the amazing news. Cas was just as excited as Dean and they really couldn’t wait till it became a reality. They had decided that they would find a flat and rent that together with Sam if he wanted to but Dean thinks that Sam would rather live on campus and give the couple some space. If he’s finding it hard enough now with Cas there on the weekends, he’d hate it when it’s full time.

With a quick goodbye to Cas’ friends and an exchange of numbers between Charlie and Dean, Dean pulled Cas out of the club and found a taxi to take them back to campus. Cas couldn’t keep his hands to himself the entire time and it took Dean whispering a threat of putting the cock ring back on to make him stop. When he saw that Cas was pressing his ass back into the seat, Dean shot him a glare that told him the threat was going to become reality if he didn’t stop. Cas whined but stopped his movements and just nestled into Dean’s side the rest of the way. Dean smiled and rubbed his hand down Cas’ arm to show he was pleased with him. He always let Cas know how happy he was when he followed what Dean told him to do even though they’d never talked about it, he knew Cas needed the encouragement and approval.

When they finally made it to the campus, Dean paid the driver and promptly pulled Cas out of the cab and towards Cas’ dorm. He had to rely on Cas to get them there because he knew if he led, they’d get lost along the way.

Every so often, they’d stop and Dean would push Cas against the wall where he would kiss him senseless and bite at his lips. Cas would moan and thrust his hips into Dean’s as he tried to get friction to his cock but as soon as he started that, Dean would snarl and pull away which left Cas needing more. Cas would hurriedly push himself off the wall and run off down the corridor to get to their room faster giggling the whole time. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Cas was when he got like this.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand delays, they made it to Cas’ room. Cas was bending over to try and get the key in the lock so Dean took the opportunity to press up behind him and grip his hips. He thrust his own hips forward once into Cas’ ass and it had the man stumbling forward into the door. He let out a hearty moan that echoed slightly down the corridor.

“Shh princess” Dean teased “Wait till we’re inside”

“Well if you’d stop maybe we could get inside” Cas snapped back. He got a little snarky when Dean teased him too much and Dean knew to reign in a little just so they didn’t get angry at one another. He kept his hands on Cas’ hips but instead of being annoying, he rubbed circles onto the bare skin where his thumbs had sneaked under his shirt.

Cas sighed into the touch and eventually, with less distraction, got the door open.

“Where’s your roommate? Will he be back anytime soon?” Dean asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t get an answer only Cas forcing his tongue into his mouth while he forced their hips to thrust against each other.

“Gone” Cas panted “For weekend”

Dean smirked. That meant they have the whole weekend to let the entire dorm know exactly how loud Cas got.

“On the bed princess” Dean said as he pushed Cas away. “Clothes off”

Cas was quick to obey and stripped off as he moved across the room. Dean looked at him in awe as he watched more and more skin be revealed. Cas’ body was so perfect. He was well toned from swimming and running and his skin had a great natural tan to it. His ass was perfect and round but his favourite part was his hip bones. Dean always had a hard time keeping his hands off them and when he had his boyfriend beneath him, he would always pay special attention to them when he could. They were perfect. Cas was perfect.

“So fucking perfect princess” Dean breathed as Cas lay down on the bed for him; his legs spread wide and he looked over at Dean with his wide blue eyes that always made his breath catch when they locked with his.

Silently, Dean disrobed as slow as he had that very first time he had to sleep in the same bed as Cas. He wanted to tease Cas as best he could and only reveal a small piece of skin with each movement. It had Cas complaining on the bed that Dean was a fucking tease and how if he didn’t hurry up Cas was going to start without him but Dean knew his threat was empty. If Dean was there, there was no way that Cas would be able to get off knowing that Dean’s cock was in the same room as him and wasn’t inside him.

When he was finally just as naked as Cas, Dean stepped closer to the bed so he positioned next to Cas’ head with his cock right in Cas’ face. Dean watched in amusement as Cas licked his lips and almost drooled at the sight. He could tell how much Cas wanted it.

“You want it princess? Want me to put it in your mouth?” Cas only nodded and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes; he wanted it bad. “Lie on your stomach. Head over the edge” Dean demanded. Cas was quick to comply and Dean couldn’t help the small smile that played across his lips.

With one hand on his cock and the other in Cas’ hair petting him slightly, he slowly moved the tip of his cock to Cas’ lips and spread the pre-cum over them so they glistened under the low light of the moon shining through the window. Cas keened in his throat and Dean’s dick let out another bead at the noise. Cas quickly licked his lips to taste the liquid and he was moaning loudly.

“Please Dean” he begged “Please let me suck you”

“Alright princess” Dean agreed “Only because you begged so prettily”

As soon as he had given his permission, Cas had opened his mouth and was sucking him down greedily. Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. Cas had gotten so fucking good at this. He had wanted to practice all the time and Dean had let him do it. Cas was determined to be able to deep throat and that meant he was always waking Dean up with his lips wrapped around his girth. Dean never complained once because if his boyfriend willingly wanted to suck his dick, who was he to deny him?

Dean felt his head hit the back of Cas’ throat and they both groaned.

“So fucking good princess” he praised “So fucking good for me” Dean kept petting Cas’ hair making sure to brush his thumb over where Cas’ lips were stretched wide. “Look so fucking good like this princess. Lips wrapped so pretty around my cock.”

Cas bobbed his head up and down and what he couldn’t reach with his mouth was wrapped in his hand which moved with his bobs. His tongue swirled when they reached the head and would slide his tongue into the slit to suck out the pre-cum.

“Fuck” Dean yelled “So fucking good” Dean could feel himself getting close. Cas had got so good at this that he could make the man come in such a short period of time that if Dean was with anyone else it would be embarrassing but Cas revelled in being so skilled at sucking Dean’s dick that Dean was never embarrassed that he could come so quickly. The satisfaction that Cas got was worth it.

After one more swirl of Cas’ tongue, Dean pulled Cas back off his dick with a wet pop. Cas let out a whine. Dean knew how much Cas loved to taste Dean’s cum but that wasn’t how it wasn’t going to go tonight.

“I know princess. You can make me cum with your mouth next round but only if you’re good, okay?” Cas nodded eagerly which had Dean chuckling.

“Turn around princess, on your back. It’s time to inspect your pussy” Dean commanded

Cas whined but did it anyway. Dean moved once Cas was lay on his back with his legs wide, and sat between his legs just as he had earlier. Once he was in place, he brushed his hands lightly across Cas’ thighs which caused goosebumps to rise on his skin and a shiver to pass through Cas. Dean looked down at Cas’ pretty little dick and saw it so hard for him.

Dean trailed his fingers over Cas’ dick which had a gasp escape the man.

“Please” Cas breathed and Dean knew that Cas had no idea what he was asking for just that he knew he wanted Dean to do something.

“Shh princess” Dean soothed “I’ll give you what you need” Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off Cas’ dick as he admired the way it twitched as his hands moved around Cas’ thighs again.

Slowly, Dean slid his hands down to Cas’ ass and palmed at the flesh. It caused another shiver through Cas and more goosebumps to appear as well as a soft moan in satisfaction to pass Cas’ lips. Dean smirked before he gripped Cas’ hips and flipped Cas over onto his stomach.

“Hands and knees” he commanded and Cas scrambled on the sheets to comply. Once he was up, Dean slapped the flesh of Cas’ ass lightly before he spread Cas’ cheeks and looked at the plug.

He pressed his thumbs on the end slightly which caused Cas to buck his hips forward and a loud moan fill the room. Dean rubbed one of his thumbs around the edge of the plug while he slicked up his cock with the lube he had grabbed as he made his way to Cas. When he was slick, he gripped the end and pulled it free. Cas didn’t have enough time to react because as soon as it was gone, Dean was pushing the head of his cock to Cas’ rim.

“God Dean” Cas keened as he pushed back onto Dean’s dick and forced him inside. Once Dean was bottomed out, he held tight onto Cas’ hips and forced him to still. “ _Dean_ ” Cas whined in protest “ _move_ ”

“What do you want princess? How we going to do this?” Dean asked. He loved hearing filthy words pass Cas’ lips and by asking what he wanted, Cas would tell him.

“Face to face” Cas asked “Want to see you”

With all the skill he possessed, Dean turned Cas around with his dick still inside him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as soon as he was on his back and his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was heated and longing as their tongues moved with each other. Dean started his thrusts while their tongues danced and before long Cas had broken the kiss because he couldn’t control his body under the sensations.

He was a keening mess as Dean pounded into him the only words that filled the room were loud moans of Dean’s name and profanities. Dean grunted as he moved inside Cas. Every time he withdrew, Cas would clench around him to draw him back in. It was unbearable when he did that and the little shit knew it.

“Jesus fuck princess” Dean grunted “So fucking tight” Cas clenched again and Dean looked down at Cas’ face to see him smirk up at him.

Dean kissed it off him while he thrust into him straight onto his sensitive muscle. The smirk was gone and replaced by a loud keen as Cas’ hands raked down Dean’s back which no doubt left angry red marks. Dean didn’t care, if anything it made him thrust harder so Cas would do it more. On nearly every thrust, Dean was brushing Cas’ prostate and the man writhed beneath him.

“Gonna cum princess?” Dean growled into Cas’ ear while his hips continued to pound “You going to scream out my name while you cum untouched? Bet you will princess because you’re so good for me. Always doing what I ask. Such a pretty princess when you cum. You know that? Come on princess. Cum for me. Cum all over yourself” Dean continued to drive into Cas while he spoke. He had panted it all out but it was worth it to see Cas’ body react. Cas was a sucker for dirty talk and Dean was more than happy to let his mouth run wild.

Dean saw the orgasm build as Cas’ face relaxed before his head threw back into the pillows and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cas’ mouth opened and he cried out his release just as Dean had predicted. Dean watched him the entire time while his hips pounded ruthlessly into his spent body. Cas went lax and just let Dean do as he pleased until finally, Dean cried his own release out. He could hear Cas soothe him through it and the hand in his hair became more and more apparent as he came down from his high. He hadn’t realised that he had collapsed onto Cas with his head buried into his lover’s neck.

While he was there, he took the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend’s neck and plant some well overdue hickeys to the skin. He always loved to see Cas covered in hickeys. When he was done, he soothed the red mark with his tongue before he moved lower to cover his chest. When he came across cum he sucked it into his mouth and savoured it on his tongue before swallowing it down. He covered Cas’ chest in love bites and cleaned him free of cum all the way down to his dick. Dean had slipped out of Cas on the way down much to his lover’s disappointment but he knew Cas loved what Dean was doing. While he was there, he made  sure to give special attention to both of Cas’ hips bones. They were his favourite after all.

As soon as Dean reached Cas’ dick which had slowly started to harden under Dean’s ministrations to his body, he sucked it down. He didn’t want to over stimulate his boyfriend but he knew that Cas had a shorter refractory time than he did.

“Dean” Cas panted while Dean went to work. He was good at this and he knew Cas wouldn’t last very long. He never did.

Dean swirled his tongue and moved one of his hands to play with Cas’ balls before he switched round and had his mouth of Cas’ sack and hand on his dick where it pumped fast.

Cas moaned Dean’s name and his hands wrapped into Dean’s hair and pulled. Dean let go of Cas’ dick and let his balls fall from his mouth to swallow down Cas’ dick. Dean could suck the whole of Cas’ dick down so his nose was pressed into Cas’ dark curly hairs. Cas’ hips rocked up slightly into Dean’s mouth but he didn’t stop the movement. He could take it and Cas’ movement was minimal.

When Dean started to hum, it was the downward spiral and Dean knew it.

Dean had one hand on Cas’ abdomen and he could feel the muscle spasm under his hand. Dean continued to hum and swallow until Cas couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as he felt the first bit of cum spurt out, Dean pulled back so just the head was in his mouth so he could collect all the semen. He used his hand to milk Cas through it and when it was over, he moved up so he could kiss all the cum into Cas’ mouth.

Cas swallowed it all down eagerly and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth to clean it all out. When it was gone, Dean pulled back and smiled down at Cas before he placed a small chaste kiss to his lips and collapsed to the side. He pushed Cas over a bit so he could lie on his back before he reached over and pulled the man to him.

“You’re perfect you know that?” Dean spoke into Cas’ hair before he placed a kiss there.

Cas hummed contently and placed a small kiss onto Dean’s chest.

“Come on princess, under the covers” Dean said as he pushed the comforter down. Cas squirmed so Dean could get the fabric out from under him and over the top of their cooling, naked bodies.

Once the comforter was placed over their bodies, Dean nestled Cas back into his side and kissed him on the head again.

“I love you, Cas” Dean spoke

“Mmm love you too” Cas mumbled sleepily

Dean chuckled at his lover’s exhaustion before a smug grin spread across his face. He did that and he would continue to do that for the rest of his life.

“Go to sleep princess” he whispered and by the sound of Cas’ deep breathing, that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, listen here you little shits (I mean that in the nicest possible way) this is the end of the series. I've got another work in the wings which I want to finish/practically finish before I post so it may be a while before I post another story. The next one is a long fic on a topic I know a bit about so hopefully it will work out well :) It's all planned out and I have started writing so it's just finding the time to write it. Anyway hope to see you on my next work. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
